The Duties of a Lady
by Allusia16
Summary: Isolda Hotah and Oberyn Martell always had a special bond even if they could never be together as husband and wife. However, when Isolda is promised to Gregor Clegane, as a way of Dorne reconnecting with the six kingdoms, Oberyn takes grave offense as well as Isolda's world crashing down around her. But Gregor also takes his roles as a husband very seriously.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes

Please be advised that there will be different kinds of content in this fic both sexual and violent. It's Game of Thones after all. Enjoy.

1

Dorne. It has always been my home. It is all I ever knew. My name is Isolda Hotah, daughter of Areo Hotah, Captain of the Martell guard and prince Doran's personal bodyguard. He has served Prince Doran for many years, and earned the title he had. The air was hot today and I found myself bathing in a private pool in the Water Gardens. My father, having the title he had, meant we lived within the palace with other noble families. I serenaded the water as I let my fingers run through the ripples.

This was my life: to wake up and live a fancy life, eat delicious food and talk and walk with the common folk. I didn't see my father much, because of his position, and had many servants to talk to instead. Two of them, joined me in the square pool. We giggled and splashed each other. They had beautiful bright skin and soft supple skin. Long dark hair that disappeared into the water. This was most of Dorne. I had my father's complexion which is why many knew I was his daughter. My hair was tight in curls like my mother who passed long ago. There's talk that she had Martell blood in her. One of the large windows in the room let in the sun and the heat.

"So I have heard rumors." Lyenne stated. She had a sharp chin and cat like eyes. She loved to gossip.

"Oh I can only imagine what you have heard." Summeria said. She had a round young face and gentle eyes.

"I heard Prince Doran and considering going back into the fold with the other six kingdoms." she said lowly as she swam closer to us. After Tywin Lannister sacked Kings Landing and ordered a warrior to rape and murder Elia Martell and her two children, the world in Dorne grew black and the kingdom separated from the fold of the others. Summeria scoffed gently in disbelief.

"If Prince Doran does that, it's because he wants vengeance on the Lannisters for their horrendous acts." she said, her nose crinkling with her anger. Because of my father's position I knew the Martells first hand.

Prince Oberyn is much older than me, but we have a very close bond. Some may call it love, but I knew my future was meant for something else. I always wanted to marry Oberyn, but he loves everyone as much as he loves his country. I wanted a man who only wanted me, who worshiped the ground I walked on.

"If Prince Doran truly wishes to do this then that usually means setting someone up for marriage. He has no daughters, and he would never marry anyone in his family to a Lannister." I explained moving my hands gently in the water. This was of no concern to me however. Politics had nothing to do with me. I walked up the steps of the pool a golden ring around my hip that had white fabric flowing around my legs with water gliding off them. I wore nothing else, my breasts bear yet covered by my thick hair. I sat down in one of the chairs and poured myself a glass of wine.

"I am sure whatever the prince is planning it is in the best interest of us all." I replied. Just as I spoke, I saw Oberyn entering the room with his usual devious smile.

"I am always planning things in your best interest, my beautiful Isolda." he purred. I smiled at my good friend.

"My prince." I replied as he moved over to me leaning down to plant a delicious, and lust filled kiss upon my lips. He knew what I craved almost every time. He pulled back and caressed my cheek with his hand before looking at Lyenne and Summeria. "It is a perfect day for a swim. May I join you ladies?"

My servants giggled and laughed as they were chest to chest with each other.

"Of course, Prince Oberyn." Summeria soothed. I watched as Oberyn removed his royal robes, his bare bottom facing me now. He glanced back at me and winked before moving to enter the water with the girls. His hands hooked on each of their hips and I watched him share a passionate kiss with each of them. I smiled at them and watched them have their fun. My prince loves everyone which is why I could never truly have him. Dorne was open about loving who you wanted, having numerous kids, equality for both genders. It was a blessed place unlike the other kingdoms who frowned on all of it. I gathered my silk gown and placed it over my body and moved from my chair and over to the door.

"You are not staying Isolda?" Lyenne asked. Damn her worrying tone. I turned to them and smiled.

"I must go. I have other matters to attend to today. Drink in the days of pleasure for me." I said happily. Oberyn shot me a concerned glance before I left the room. I'm at the age to be married off. Father and I have discussed that I should find my own husband. Dorne had many single and handsome men. But no one wanted to take the chance with the captain of the guard's daughter. I walked into the garden to dry off under the sun. Guards who passed me bowed in respect as I did as well.

"Isolda!" I heard Prince Doran call and I looked over to see he and my father approaching. I smield at them both.

"My prince. Father." I replied and they both smiled.

"You've left the pools early. I thought you'd be there all day trying to stay cool." Prince Doran replied. I smiled some more thinking he sounded a bit too surprised that I had left.

"I thought I would go into town today and talk with some of the traders today." I replied. The price nodded, smiling warmly.

"Of course. The people love it when you visit them. We will be hosting our annual dueling tournaments soon, I trust you will be there." he announced and I nodded.

"Yes. I wouldn't miss it for anything." I replied warmly and he nodded.

"Good. We will speak again." he said and I nodded in agreement as he walked by me, his hands cupped behind his back. Father followed giving a small smile as he passed. My father was always a serious man. He used to laugh more when my mother was alive, but when a sickness took her and it was just he and I, he found it harder and harder to cope. And I was not a reason enough to try and get through her death. But there was love in his eyes for me, that much I knew.

As I said, I visited many people today in the city. I observed the new silks and dresses from traders and spoke with some elderly men who always gather around the fountain to talk about simpler times. Everyone was fed in Dorne. Everyone was happy. But the day was ending, and I found myself walking through the halls of the kingdom once more. The sun was just going down and I decided to bathe and eat lightly before bed. The air was hot as usual and I just stood on my balcony for a moment thinking to myself.

I was finding myself more and more without purpose every day and it was quite upsetting to me. I wanted to be more than just a captain's daughter. I wanted to see the world like many of the princes and princesses had. I had been to King's Landing before but that was it. A gentle knock interrupted my thoughts and I turned and moved over to my door to see my good friend, Oberyn standing there, a soft smile on his lips.

"Oberyn what are you-" But my words were cut off as he leaned in and kissed me hard and rough. His hands cupped my face as he pulled me into him. My body sprang to life at his words as I gently held his wrists.

"I have missed the company of my friend, sweet Isolda." he whispered raggedly against my lips. "May I have you tonight?" I sighed gently and immediately pulled him into my room.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Oberyn sat at the head of my head against the wall, while I sat between his legs, my back to his chest. My head was tilted to the side as I let out a gentle moan from the softness of his lips. His left hand was between my legs while his right hand gently massaged my right breast. The room was dark and the only light was from the rays of the moon. We knew our bodies well even in the dark.

"You are my most memorable challenge." he whispered in my ear as he gently bit down on the shell of my ear. "Your body was just as uptight as you were when we first met. You weren't easily impressed by my compliments and your body did not react so easily to me. But now, I know all its secrets."

I felt his middle finger gently dip inside my wet folds. I whimpered gently as my legs spread wider against his, my hands resting on his hips. I inhaled as I felt him bite down on my neck once more. My body was hot and I moaned out to show this.

"No man's cock can just penetrate you, no, you need to be teased to feel the stimulation building in your cunt." he growled as he dipped another finger inside me pressing his two fingers deep inside me. I let out a shuddered breath as his fingers gently pinched my nipples, tugging them lightly. I bit my lip moving my hips against his crotch, the best I could. He moaned gently in my ear.

"My cock aches for you my darling, Isolda." he whispered, and I feel my walls tighten up around his fingers as it ached for him. His hand moves from my breast and over to my right hand and places it behind my back. My fingers gently graze his shaft. He's thick and big. He's very good at pleasing all with every inch of his body. I let my fingers wrap around his cock and I gently begin to stroke him. He lets out a low sigh, a sign he's pleased. Our hands moved evenly with each other, the perfect speed, the room filling with our moans and pants. His hand finds my breast again and he continues to tease and tug at my nipple.

He whispered more soft words in my ears until I feel insane throbbing from my slit as my small orgasm came. I panted gently as I bit my lip softly. He knew just how to give me a taste of pleasure, so that I would do anything to feel more pleasure. We both move smoothly against one another. I lean forward and he slides around me and I lie down so he can rest on top of me. He raises his hand and I look at the glistening liquid that coats his two fingers. We both lean in to his fingers and began to lick my juices off his hands. He hums gently.

"Like honey." he said smiling warmly before leaning in to kiss me passionately. I wrap my arms around him pulling his warm body into mine and his hands wrap around me and our mouth open so our tongues could meet and play with each other. I feel his fingers curl into my curls and I wanted to know who wanted this more. With my legs I turn our lower bodies and I push him onto his back so that he is beneath me. He smirks and gives a low chuckle as I lean back and grind my hips slowly on his, my vaginal lips rubbing against his shaft. He lets out a feral growl as his hands reach for my breasts. They are quite large, my breasts. When we'd wake in mornings, he'd be lying on them as if they were pillows.

He moved his hips with mine grinding harder against me.

"You want me?" I whisper.

"Yes." he replies.

"Tell me you want me." I replied.

"I want you forever, Isolda." he said and I smiled and I raise my body and position his cock at my entrance and I gasp as I take him in. However, he surprises me by grabbing my hips and flipping our bodies back over so that I am on my back yet again. He thrusts deep inside me and my opens to let out a hard moan. He smirks and starts to move his hips faster into me. My legs wrap around his hips and I begin to move my hips against his. He leans in to kiss me yet again. The room fills hot now, but I realize it's just my body engulfed in the heat of passion and lust. He feels amazing inside me. He knows the right angles to thrust inside me to make the right noises come out of me.

Our eyes connect and it's like looking our own reflections as I see he takes pleasure in this as well. He takes pleasure in me. He's never rough unless we start out rough. Usually one of us initiates it or both of us. But his kisses were filled with bliss and longing, so I knew tonight would not be rough. He flips us over yet again, and I grind my hips into him once more. His hands come up and rest on my bottom's cheeks as he watched my hips move against his. He never cums first if he can help it. He always wants the person he's fucking to cum first. He cares. I smirk and do the one thing he dislikes. I turn my body around so that all he can do is stare my back. And he hates it when I do that.

He can't get pleasure from my face if he can't see my pleasure. His hands grip my hips hard and sits up and pushes me forward onto my hands and I feel him thrust into me even harder. I cry out as my hips move back against his meeting each thrust. This was my favorite position. He always managed to move deeper inside me this way. I feel him grip my hair and move it to the side as he leans over and kisses the top of my back. I look back to see he trails kisses all the way up to jaw and over my cheek until our lips finally find each other. I feel my walls tightening as they're enduring too much stimulation. I grip my sheets hard.

"Ah I'm close!" I whimper out and he just moves even faster.

"Yes, I want to feel you release everything on my cock, my darling!" he pants raggedly and I moan out as I feel my walls ringing beyond control and I shake violently. Oberyn holds me to him as he keeps thrusting deep into me until I feel him release everything inside me. He growls lowly in my ear and I can feel the rumbling from deep in his chest and we both collapse on the bed. I was completely worn out.

The sun hit my face perfectly and I slowly opened my eyes blinking the sleep away. I'm met with my golden-brown ceiling. I'm on my back and I feel a fuzzy face nuzzled into my breast. I glance down to see Oberyn still here. He is a kind lover, he would never leave his partner alone to meet the sun. He's in a deep sleep as his body is latched onto mine. I wouldn't be moving for quite a while. So I bathed in the warmth of my room for the time being until Oberyn started to stir. I tried to move from the bed, but his arm latches on to me stomach. His eyes open softly.

"Trying to run off somewhere, my darling?" he asked and I smiled some.

"Never." I replied gently running my fingers through his hair. He smiles and rests his cheek on my breast yet again. I just gently run my fingers lightly over the top of his head and stared at the ceiling. Oberyn is my dear friend, but I could never have him in the way I want and so I must enjoy these times with him whether we are together or just walking in the gardens or even me cheering him on after dueling a strong opponent. I knew in my heart that when the day comes that I get married, I could never do this with him again. Within the hour or so, a servant brought fruits and vegetable to eat. Oberyn lied on his stomach eating while I just sat up and ate, my body against his side.

"So I heard Doran plans to rejoin the six kingdoms." I replied. There was silence and I glanced at the bed sheets beside him. "That true?"

"You need not worry about anything my brother decides. It will not affect you in any way." he said lowly. My eyes flexed as I turned more and looked at him. His bothered tone was answer enough.

"So it's true. Why would he do that?" I asked. Oberyn sighed, and I could tell he didn't want to discuss this with me, but he turned on his side and faced me.

"He says, ever since we have removed ourselves our allies have dwindled and a kingdom will not last long against invaders or enemies without them." he said in a withdrawn tone.

"And you feel otherwise?" I asked. He sat up on his arms.

"We are strong without their help. After what Tywin did…" he frowned deeply and looked away. "The Lannisters will never trusted." I looked his face over, how his loving mood just melted away and was replaced with anger in pain. It hurt me to see him hurt.

"Well, we do not make alliances unless it's through marriage. So that would mean Doran would have to find some other way if he truly wants a truce so that could take a while in itself." I replied and he just looked away.

"This is not proper bed conversation." he said and I nodded in understanding.

"Of course." I replied and placed a grape into my mouth. "How long will you be here?"

"You want me to go?" he asked glancing back at me, the same concern showing in his eyes as before. I shook my head.

"Unless you have to. I am sure you have duties to your brother." I replied.

"I am a prince. I have duties to me and the beautiful people of Dorne." he said with a smirk. I turned away trying to hide my stiffening face. He sat up now and placed his finger under my chin and was faced with him again. His eyes were light. "What sadness are you hiding behind those beautiful hazel eyes?" I moved from his finger.

"I am not sad." I replied with mild firmness.

"You are feeling something. You know you can talk to me." he said. But I couldn't. I didn't want to voice my thoughts. I could never tell him I truly loved him and would want him to be with me and me alone. It's not who he was and I was not going to be the one look like as if I was trying to change who he was. And in some way, I think he knew that's what I was feeling. It was apparent by me constantly denying to bed him and another women or man. It was an experience I was not ready for and he respected that.

I shook my head and looked at him once more.

"I'm fine." I replied. Oberyn could always see through me though. But he would never press. He just leaned in and kissed me softly. I replied before leaning my head against his nuzzling him.

"Let's go for a swim." he said gently. I nodded in compliance.


	3. Chapter 3

3

I dove into the water with only my ring belt container the silk fabric. I was good at holding my breath for long periods of time. The water was clean and so I was able to look at the pool floor then look up as Oberyn was swimming up to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him, kissing me deeply. We breathed air into each other, and even in the cold water, I felt his warmth devour me. We arose into the air, arms still wrapped around each other, lips still connected heatedly. However, my father's form at the head of the pool made me jump some.

"Ah Areo!" Oberyn said with a smile and my father bowed his head.

"Prince Oberyn. I was wondering if I may have some words with my daughter." he said. Oberyn gave him a look.

"You never have to ask me for time with your beautiful daughter." he said pecking my lips before swimming from me. "I must go see my brother anyways. It seems we have planning to do for the dueling competitions." He slid from the water, bare as the day he was born. Father leaned over one of my chairs and picked up my water gown and handed it to me. As I reached out to take it, he looked away. I walked from the pool and slid the gown over me. The fabric absorbed the water. Once I was decent Father held up his arm to me and I hooked my arm around him and waved at Oberyn as we left.

"This is a surprise, Father. I was not expecting to see you without Prince Doran here." I teased as I looked up at his towering form. He didn't smile, but he gave an amused snort.

"Believe it or not, your father does have a life when he is not training or protecting the prince." he said. I nodded. But where in that life is there room for your daughter?

"Of course." I replied lowly. He nodded as well.

"In fifteen days, Prince Doran and Prince Oberyn will be going to King's Landing. I am to go with them off course. Would you like to accompany me?" he asked. I was visibly stunned at the offer. I have been to King's Landing only once and it was for Elia's marriage to Rhaegar Targaryan.

"Go with you? Why?" I asked. He shrugged heavily and looked forward. We were now entering the gardens of our home. Flowers and vines bloomed up the walls and onto the ground.

"You have always wanted to see new places. I feel this will be good of you. You will be protected by the Martell guard and will have chambers close to myself and the princes." he said. I thought about his words before smiling up at him.

"Yes. I would love to go." I replied with happiness in my tone. He smiled and nodded.

"Good. I think you will enjoy the voyage. King Robert Baratheon has business with Prince Doran so you will be allowed to roam the capital as you please with an escort." he explained. So, there's the reason that the Dornish princes are going, but was he really wanting me to go for my benefit? I guess we will see. I nodded looking out at some of the flowers.

"You and mother use to walk in the gardens a lot when I was a child. I'd watch you from my balcony… do you think of her? Do you miss her?" I asked looking up at him. His eyes softened a bit.

"Everyday." he replied, his tone drifting some as he looked up. I remember so little about her, I was so young. He finally slowed in his walking until he came to a complete halt. "I must return to the prince. There is talk about the kingdom that some dueling is about to take place in the arena today." I smiled at his words for he knew I loved to watch Dornish men duel.

"I will attend." I replied, and he smiled and gave my cheek a gentle touch before separating from me. I watched as he walked under the small bridge of a path above us before moving toward one of the halls. I would need to change into something more appropriate before I moved to see the duels. I reached my room and opened the door to see the long, slim silhouette of a familiar body lying in my bed. It was Ellaria Sand, one of the bastards of Dorne, and mother of two of Oberyn's daughters, Tyene and Elia. Beautiful girls I have seen in Sunspear. Yet here their mother is, lying on her side bare and waiting for me. Her stomach was flat, her stretch marks hardly visible, but it did not make her any less beautiful. I closed the door behind me smiling at it.

"Ellaria, this cannot keep happening." I replied as I turned to her, a gentle pout playing upon her lips.

"But I have missed you, your body, your thighs, your lips." she swooned as she gracefully sat up, her wavy locks flowing over her chest.

"I am not even staying long today, I am going to the arena to see the duels." I replied. She smiled more sliding from the bed and moving up to me taking my hands in hers.

"I will go with you. Oberyn is bound to be there. He will need some soft hands to help wash the dirt and sand off his back once he is done." she purred, kissing the tips of my fingers before gently nipping at the tips. I smirked and moved from her hold moving over to my side room which held all my dresses and gowns.

"I know what you are doing. And it will not work." I replied, and she huffed gently pulling her gown off the bed and wrapping herself in it again.

"Why not? You have been with me and Oberyn, and Oberyn and I have been together. The three of us are meant to be together." she said, and I placed a soft blue gown over my head. It had a slit in the middle and I moved from the room and sat on my bed.

"Maybe I choose to bed one lover a time." I said and she moved over to the bed and crawled up to my back now taking my hair and tying it back.

"There is nothing wrong with enjoying the pleasure of two people who love you." she said leaning around to kiss my cheek.

"Maybe I want something neither you and Oberyn can't give me." I said. She looks at me shocked.

"What is it you want and Oberyn and I would see it done." she stated. I did not expect them to understand however. We live in Dorne, a place where sex is abundant for all. I smirked and shook my head.

"I am not discussing this with you. It is not important." I replied. She slid around me now resting on her knees between my legs, her hands gently sliding up my thighs.

"It is always important to me, to us." she said softly, and I watched as her face disappeared between my legs. Slowly I spread my legs and felt her tongue lightly pressing against my folds and with one hand she opens them, and I feel her tongue lapping at my clit. My eyes flutter close and my head falls back as I feel the throbbing sensations spread from my vagina and up into the pit of my stomach. I place my hands gently on her head massaging her scalp as she releases a gentle moan. My nipples harden as I feel my hands reach to remove my dress and caress my breasts. I moaned softly feeling her tongue dipping into my opening.

She was always good with her words whether they were spewing poison to her enemies or pleasuring her lovers. I finally pulled her up by her shoulders so that our lips could collide in a heated passion. She slides off her garments once more and we slide back onto my bed together. Her hands slide down my chest massaging my breasts. I bit her bottom lip and she moaned against me in reply. I took the time to slip my tongue into her mouth exploring her moist cavern. She moved her body against mine sliding her knee between my legs. I knew what she was doing, and I was not ready to give her total control. I rolled us both over my body sitting atop of hers.

I ran my lips down from her neck all the way to her soft petite nipples. I took her right one in my mouth and sucked gently on it, before rolling the tip of my tongue around the nub. My only goal was getting it to harden. As I did this, I let my hand move between her legs. She was always shaven. My fingers gently glided down her lips before gently pushing my middle finger forward to find her clit. I massaged it slowly as I bit down on her nipple. Her body bucks at my motions. Her head is back and her eyes are closed as her hands grip the sheets beneath her.

"Oh yes just like that." she says softly. I tugged at her nipple applying slight pressure of which she hissed lowly in reply. I smiled and moved down her body licking long lines around her navel until I was between her legs myself. I attacked her clit, flicking my tongue against her sensitive pearl before sucking on it gently. She smelled delicious and sweet. She was never a disappointing or bad lover. I gripped her thighs and buried my face into her, my tongue now moving up and down her walls.

The room is filled with moans and pants. I dip three fingers inside her and begin pumping swiftly trying to reach the sweet spot inside her. Oberyn hits it every time. She's tight and she sucks my fingers in immediately. My fingers are coated with her juices and I curl my fingers inward and I smirk as I watch her body writh and squirm. After a few seconds, I suddenly pull out. She looks up at me in shock, her dark eyes begging for more. I move up her body and swing her leg over my shoulder and begin to immediately grind my hips against her, our vaginas rubbing together. I feel the stimulation almost immediately against my clit and I bite her leg as I move my hips faster.

"Oh gods!" she cries out as I move even faster, soft beads of sweat forming from the heat of the room by the sun. She moves her hips against mine adding to the delicious friction. I was throbbing as I felt her moist cavern rub against mine. My head falls back as I moan out to the ceiling. I panted heavily feeling my juices flowing from my slit mixing with hers. I hear a gentle creak and I glance over at my door to see it was cracked. But I was not alarmed to see who was standing there stroking himself at the sight of our love making. Oberyn watched with deep, flustered eyes as we moved against one another drinking in our forms. I smirked and looked at Ellaria leaning over and placing my knee between her legs and rubbing against her once more, while I sat on her leg, taking pleasure from it as I moved. I glanced up at Oberyn to see he was still there watching with heavy eyes.

But he would not join, no he would not disturb our love making to satisfy his own appetite. I moved my hips furiously as the pleasure overflowed in our bodies and in seconds we cried out as we came against one another. I was pulsing deep inside and I was engulfed by pleasure. Ellaria's body convulsed against mine and I hummed gently as I slid around her wrapping my arms around her. She leaned in to my hold and sighed gently.

"You know you always have our love right?" she asked gently. I stared out into space before looking at the door. Oberyn was gone and I wasn't surprised by this.

"Yes, I know." I replied. Many hours later we were in town at the arena, sitting together as we watched different warriors swing their spears and add blood to the sands of the arena. It was hot and much water was served, but Ellaria drank wine.

"So you are finally at the age to marry." Ellaria pointed out as we examined two large Dornish men clash their swords. I nodded.

"I am." I replied.

"Have you met someone yet that you wish to marry?" she asked glancing at me and I shook my head.

"No. I would have to find someone soon or else my father will take over and marry me off." I explained. She nodded.

"It would make sense. No man here has the courage to court you with your father's dark stare on them." she explained, and I huffed.

"My father will like any man I choose. Hopefully if he has to choose it will be someone he respects and sees fit." I said drinking my water. The two men were fast and vicious. The crowd roars for them, they roar for violence.

"But will _you _like them?" she asked as she glanced at me. I looked down in thought of her words never really thinking that my father would marry me off blindly or not allow me to know my intended. Luckily it wouldn't come to that. I was sure it wouldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

4

The arena was filling up as more well-known men and women came to fight in the arena. Eventually, even Prince Doran came to visit and sat at the top a few rows above us. A large tent was raised over his head to block out the hot sun. My father was right behind him watching everyone like a hawk. Prince Doran looks my way and I smile dipping my head to him and he smiles back holding up his two fingers and motioning for me to come to him. I sat my drink down and got up, moving through the rows and walking up the steps towards the tent. Once I was inside the tent, I bowed my head to him.

"My prince." I replied softly. He smiled and raised his hand to sit beside him.

"Isolda. Your father tells me you will be voyaging with us to King's Landing." he said. I nodded glancing at my father who just kept his eyes ahead.

"Yes. He had invited me, and I accepted." I replied. He smiled wider.

"Good, this pleases me. I would have words with you… alone." he said a bit loudly, so all his guard would hear. Father and the rest of his guards moved a few steps away from the tent, so they weren't completely in ear shot. I was curious of his reasoning for this. His old smile remained on his face as he looked at me.

"Isolda, I have been thinking of you quite a lot." he announced. Of course, my mind wondered in what ways. "You are finally at the proper age to be married." Alright I was not expecting that to be the direction of this conversation. I smoothened down the fabric of dress and cleared nodded.

"Yes. Finally of age." I said with mid discontent. Prince Doran nodded.

"Have you found anyone you fancy?" he asked rubbing his chin with the top of his knuckles. I shook my head slowly glancing at the arena. He hummed some.

"Of course. One would say it'd be difficult to date the daughter of the captain of the Martell guard." he said. It was like having the same conversation except with different people.

"I do not want to believe that every man fears my father or would not try and court me because of him." I explained politely. He nodded.

"Of course. But how about I suggest something to you?" he asked. I looked at him more seriously and I tilted my head some.

"My prince?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Would you be objective to the idea of marrying, Oberyn?" he asked. My heart immediately fluttered, and I blinked rapidly at the question. Marry Oberyn? It was something I have thought of numerous times, when alone.

"The idea is plausible, but why would you want this?" I asked.

"To make for a stronger house. You are of high nobility through your father and when I pass, Oberyn will need to take my place anyways. To have a prince and princess already positioned will be good for Dorne." he explained. His explanation, in my opinion, was weak. But I looked down at the arena once more watching two men fight. It would make me so happy to do so, to marry my good friend. But I knew Oberyn could not be what I wanted. He was not what I wanted deep down, I knew in my heart of hearts. I slowly looked back at Prince Doran and sighed gently.

"It would make me happy to marry Oberyn, but I believe we are meant for two different paths. We would not be a good match." I replied. Prince Doran observed my face for a minute.

"But you love him." he stated, and I stared at him intently.

"With all my heart." I replied, and he nodded, his eyes distant as if he was thinking of something. He nodded and smiled patting my hands.

"I am happy you are truthful with me." he said warmly, and I smiled with appreciation.

"Always." I replied. He allowed me to remain with him when his guards returned, and we continued to watch the dueling. Oberyn didn't duel today and I found myself disappointed, but we watched nonetheless and drank lots of wine. We even took our party back to the palace. Music played, and men and women danced around happily. I remained by Prince Doran's side as I noted Oberyn and Ellaria devouring wine and each other's mouths. I was happy they were happy. I found myself walking the dim halls in thought looking for the nearest balcony. I found one easily and just stared up at the moon looking down at the beautiful desert in the distance. Watching the sand wisp about as beautiful to watch.

I could hear familiar footsteps approaching and I did a quick glance over my shoulder, verifying who it was. I just looked back at the sea of sand.

"When I was younger I would take a camel from one of the stables and sneak out into the sand and dance about. Of course, you wouldn't be too far behind chasing me. I always thought you were trying to convince me to come home or else my father would worry." I replied softly finally turning to face Oberyn who was smiling softly at the memory, "but you were always joining in my mischief." He hummed gently and nodded.

"Yes. You were always a sneaky little girl. Even after your mother passed, that youthful fire inside you did not fade." he said and I gave a gentle smile as I looked down at the thought her. "No, my darling, I did not mean to make you sad." I feel his hand caress my cheek and I shook my head looking up at him.

"I am not sad, my lovely viper. I just miss her. I wouldn't feel so alone in this world if she were still here to do motherly things with me, to make gowns with me or swim with me in the Water Gardens. She would attend functions with me and give me her thoughts on future husbands."

He smiled gracefully as he nodded.

"From what I remember of her, she was a kind and beautiful soul and very in love with your father." he said, and I nodded believing him.

"My father tells me you and your brother are going to Kings Landing." I replied. His face mildly dropped, but he caught himself nodding as he moved to lean over the railing.

"Yes. My brother has made plans to speak with Robert Baratheon… I have not been back to that wretched place since Elia's wedding." he said lowly and I nodded slowly leaning over a bit.

"Maybe things will finally be amended… I shall be going as well." I replied. His head whipped up at me, his eyes stunned and wide.

"What? Doran is letting you go?" he asked. I was a bit caught off guard by his shock.

"Yes. My father knows of my wanting to explore other places and will let me go with him." I said. He looked down shaking his head.

"That pig shit of a place does not deserve your heavenly feet on its soil." he said. I rolled my eyes placing my hand over his.

"It is fine. There are brothels and other places for me to explore while the men do their business." I told and he shook his head.

"I will not lie and say my body will not fill with rage if a single Lannister sees you and takes any kind of interest in you." he said, anger dripping from his lips. I touched his cheek and ran my thumb against his rugged face.

"You have nothing to worry about. We will go, you will do your business and then we will all leave together." I replied, and his face was still upset but he sighs and leans in to my touch.

"As a younger man, I wanted no one to ever touch you, but now I know I can not shield you from the world of men." he said, and I smirked some.

"Men do not own this world for where would they be without a woman?" I asked. He smirked deviously and places his arms on either side of the railing trapping me inside.

"Walking in circles for all of eternity." he replied before leaning in and kissing me hard.

The next morning, I took no one to bed for my appetite for the flesh was not as strong as Oberyn's or Ellaria or even Doran for that matter. Although he offered himself to me once and I enjoyed him quite a lot. I walked in the palace today with Summeria and Lyenne.

"I can't believe your father is allowing you to go to King's Landing with them." Lyenne replied. I smiled where Summeria frowned.

"I heard that place smells of pig shit." she siad shyly.

"No that's horse shit. The North smells like frozen pig shit." Lynne said leaning over to look at us. I shrugged.

"I want to travel and see new places. King's Landing will be the first of many." I replied.

"What? You honestly wish to travel the world instead of marry?" Summeria asked. I shrugged.

"Why not? Maybe I am to see the world and then marry." I replied. My servants looked at me stunned.

"But what if you're too old by the?" Lyenne asked. I scoffed.

"I won't be too old. The world isn't a big place." I said laughing with them and wrapping our arms together as we walked. Sunspear was alive today, preparing for the tournament. These would not be duels to the death but friendly competitions between equal men and women. However, we do have our dark days when some prisoners who have done horrible crimes, choose to fight in the arena. If they win, they are allowed their freedom. But when facing Oberyn, he will never allow them to live.

The days passed by very quickly and I had decided to keep to myself for I had much to think about regarding my travel to King's Landing. What could I visit first. What would I be allowed to visit. I was sure to be under my father's watchful eyes, but I planned to get as much as adventure out of this trip that I could. Who knows when I'd be allowed to venture out again. Alas this was the fourteenth day. We would be sailing out tomorrow. There was a knock on my door and I glanced over.

"Come." I replied as I was putting some dresses away in my trunk. The door opened, and it was Summeria. She had a pleasant smile on her face.

"Prince Oberyn wishes to see you in his chambers." she said. I nodded some and she closed the door behind her. I had distanced myself from Oberyn as well, not because of my feelings, but because I wanted to focus on my future goals. I have decided to leave Dorne and create a life of my own. I wanted people to see me for me and now as his lover or my father's daughter. No one would ever truly see me if I didn't. I put on one of my night gowns and walked through the palace halls.

The night was beautiful as usual and when I finally made it to Oberyn's door, I knocked gently and he opened the door, naked of course. He studied my face gently and he looked me over from head to toe.

"You've been avoiding me." he pointed out blankly. I curled my fingers together and nodded.

"Not intentionally though. I needed to prepare for the trip." I said, and he gave me a look of disbelief.

"And you need fourteen days to do that?" he asked holding the door open for me to enter. A part of me wondered how he would react if I remained standing, a sign I wouldn't want to come in? But I always wanted to come in. I walked in slowly and turned to him as he closed the door.

"And if I did? Why would that bother you?" I asked.

"It doesn't bother me, unless you were intentionally doing it to upset me." he said.

"Which I said I was not." I replied quickly.

"And I think you are lying." he shot back. I just stared at him unsure of what to say.

"I had a lot on my mind and I needed to be alone to think. That is all." I replied. He nodded slowly and crossed his arms looking down at the ground for a long moment.

"Why did you turn down my brother's proposal of us marrying?" he asked. My body froze as I thought about the conversation with the older Martell brother. I didn't realize the two had even spoken about the subject of marriage, especially not with me in it.

"I- It was just a suggestion." I replied.

"Nonetheless, you turned it down. Why?" he asked raising his head some. I took even breaths to control myself.

"Because you are Oberyn Martell, The Red Viper, one of the most dangerous men in the seven kingdoms… my best friend. We weren't meant to marry, the thought of marriage never appealed to you why would it now?" I asked. He stepped closer to me.

"Because I would have married you!" he said. I could see the pain his eyes as he spoke, and I was utterly shocked by this. Him saying this completely threw me off about my thoughts of him entirely.

"I couldn't trust that you would stay loyal to me." I replied quickly walking around him so I could stand in front of the door. He shook his head now confused.

"What! How could you ever say that!" he asked.

"I have my reasons, and will you please put some clothes on I don't want to have this conversation with you naked." I said angrily, and he shook his head and crossed his arms.

"No. I do everything in the nude, if I could fight in the nude I would! Now tell me why you would say such a thing!" he snapped. I felt my mind overflowing with raw emotions.

"Because you have hundreds of lovers, you have hundreds of children most likely. I want a husband who only wants me who believes I will be enough for him! I want him to put a son in me and only me. I want him to not want me to have lovers and say I am only his!" I shouted, feeling my eyes water now. Tears flowed down my face as he stared at me speechless. I sniffled some and shook my head. "I love you. I always have even though we can never love each other the way I want. And that's okay, because that is who you are and I love that about you too, even though I shouldn't want you to be with others, but I refuse to let that ruin our bond, our friendship. I will get over it. I always do."

He stared at me, eyes softening as he just watched me. I shook my head wiping my face.

"How dare you make me cry so late. Now I may never sleep tonight." I said before turning and opening the door.

"I have not given you permission to leave." he suddenly said, and I paused at his words. He has never commanded me before so that fact that he just reminded me of my status made me turn to him in confusion. He just stared at me.

"I have hurt you and I wish to make up for that." he said, his eyes calmer now, watching me closely. I scoffed and shook my head as he slowly approached me.

"And how do you plan to do that?" I asked. He will never give up his lovers or who he was for me and him growing closer to me was making it hard to accept that.

"I will pleasure you and then you will pleasure me," he said huskily. His voice was low and deep. His hand was now reaching to curl into mine. I felt that heat in my chest rising once more. "And then we will cum together." That was enough to make me weak in the legs and he leaned down and gently pecked my lips before immediately deepening it.


	5. Chapter 5

5

I assumed that we would no longer continue our conversation on marriage and my feelings. That's fine. Because after tonight it would not matter. I couldn't concern myself with it anyways as I took Oberyn's thick cock inside me. In the heat of the moment I didn't care where his cock had been as long as it was inside me some way. I always managed to take most of him in to the back of my throat which always caused him to moan in utter passion. As I sucked and licked at him, his hands gripped my ass cheeks and spread them apart as he was beneath me. I feel his tongue licking and sucking at my wet folds and we panted and groaned against each other.

I could feel my mind drifting back to our conversation and I was disappointed at how easily I was manipulated into this melting into him. I feel my teeth light scrape against his shaft and he gives a low growl of lust and smacks my left bottom cheek hard.

"If you are distracted then I am obviously not pleasing you enough. Up." he demands, and I slowly sit up as he slides out from under me. I lean up only for him to slide out from under me and move over to one of his drapes and remove the golden lace that connected the drape to the wall so the sun could easily come in. He moved back over to me and crawled back on the bed. His eyes were deep and dark as he took hold of my hands. I did mostly everything he asked of me. He tied my hands together with one hand before moving to tie the other hand on the fang of a large viper bust that hung from his wall. By doing so, my arms were raised and I facing his wall.

I feel his hands gently press against my stomach and I swallow some as I feel his hands glide up and over my breasts. I feel his nose inhale my neck as his face disappears into it.

"Your skin has always been so soft, softer than all my lovers. Smelling of lavender and sweet oils." he whispered. I didn't say much of anything as I feel his fingers squeeze my nipples rather hard. I gasp sharply as I feel them harden immediately. I groaned gently as I feel his hips gently rubbing against my ass. I closed my eyes as I just drank in the sensations I was feeling.

"I'm sorry I have made you feel this way." he said gently in my ear kissing it lightly. I opened my eyes and slowly looked at him. His eyes were sympathetic and riddled with sadness. I never wanted him to be sad for me, to be sad because I was sad. I didn't want this to ruin what we have. I shook my head.

"No. I am always happy for the bond we have, and I would not want to change it for anything. I want you to be happy." I replied, and I feel his hand come up and caress my face as he looks me over.

"But I cannot be happy if you are not happy." he replied, and I smiled softly.

"I will be alright. I swear it." I replied. And I knew I will be. As long as I had Oberyn in my life, I would be alright. He places his forehead against mine and I closed my eyes and leaned in feeling very content. That was until I felt the head of his cock press right into my ass and slowly stretch me open. We both gasped out as I feel him stretch out my tight muscles. I shiver hard feeling my stomach tighten as he moves in and out at an even pace. Oh, gods he felt amazing. That tight feeling mixed with pleasure made my entire body grow weak.

I cry out some as I feel his hips move faster, his fingers moving between my legs to attack my clit viciously. His moans were hot and sweet in my ear that gave me even more pleasure. He presses me into the wall as he pushes harder and faster inside me. My legs tremble from the pleasure as I feel the pressure building from him rubbing my sensitive pearl. Our hips pound against each other faster and faster, his other arm hooked around my stomach to keep me moving. My thighs drip my sweet juices and I feel my body release more and more juices right down my legs. It felt like he would split me in half.

"Your ass has always been tight, I love it and want it always." he pants in my ear giving light moans that pushes me over the hedge. I cry out feeling my muscles throb insanely. My stomach tightens a I feel overwhelming pulses devour me. Oberyn keeps thrusting, giving a hard moan as I feel him release everything inside me.

"Your ass tightens up so nice when you cum, I love it!" he grunts as his thrusts weaken and he begins to lean against me panting heavily against my hair.

"Perfect." I replied, and he laughs lowly and slowly unties me. I immediately fall back against him and he catches me and falls back himself and we land on the bed with a thud. I am exhausted and very tired. Oberyn just grabs blankets and curls them over our bodies, his muscular arms wrapping around me.

"Now you will be able to sleep just fine." he said lowly. I hummed in reply feeling the sleep start to take over me. "Good night, my sand flower."

The next day, I was looking out onto the vast oceans as our boats moved across the water. I was in an orange dress that split down the middle with a sun pendant around my neck. My hair was tied at the bottom with a loose tie, but my curls are so tight, nothing falls out of place. My hands rested on the boat railing as I turned to see my father coming up behind me giving a light smile.

"This pleases you." he noted, and I nodded.

"Yes, Father, very much so!" I said happily. The two-week trip itself isn't long as we are soon at the docks of King's Landing. I placed an orange silk veil around my head and moved off the ship with the other servants and soldiers. I could see a very large castle in the distance. It was white and pale but had a beauty to it. I was sure no one else would think so.

"Isolda," I hear Prince Doran call and I turned to see he was mounted on a horse. Beside him was Oberyn and to his left was my father on a horse. On his right was a beautiful horse with no rider. "A noblewoman will not walk into King's Landing." I smiled and bowed my head.

"You honor me, my prince." I replied and moved and got atop of the horse. A head of us were a few soldiers who rode with our house's sigil on it. Our ride began, and it was only after a few seconds that I noticed the smell here. It was quite different. The trees, the earth, it all smelled so horrible, very opposite of the soft air of Dorne. I wanted to see as much as I could when I got there and had the time. I was sure Oberyn would enjoy the brothels as his brother would enjoy a hot bath. I think we all could. The ride was mildly tiresome, but I enjoyed watching birds fly over us and observing the greenery of the land. Some would say it was dull or boring, but it was a new place. I wanted to see all of it. We were met by some soldiers of the king, and we were escorted to the gates of their wall. I glanced at Oberyn to see the look of disdain on his face. I didn't expect him to look anything but upset. We were surrounded by people watching us as we rode through the city. I noticed not everyone was dressed like nobles. Some were poor and, on the streets, begging for food while others looked at me with scowls.

I looked ahead not expecting this. The smell was even worse here.

"Isolda, you will be escorted to the tower of where we will be staying at. Servants will tend to you and see you attended to." he said. I nodded.

"Yes Father." I replied looking toward Oberyn to see he was nowhere to be found. He was eager for the brothels. As we made it inside the kingdom, we were met by two men: an imp with golden hair and a stout bald man was waiting for me. He bowed to us.

"Welcome Prince Doran. I am Tyrian Lannister brother by law to King Robert. This is Lord Varys, Master of Whisperers. I will escort you, Prince Doran to King Robert and Lord Varys will escort the prince's company to their rooms." I had never seen an imp before and I couldn't help but tilt my head at him. Lord Varys looked at me with a bow of his head.

I then looked at Father who nodded for me and soon our parties separated. As Lord Varys moved about the kingdom, soldiers and nobleman separated from us into rooms of their own.

"So you are a Master of Whispers?" I asked, and he nodded, his eyes polite and respectful.

"Yes, milady." he replied, his hands hidden beneath his robes. I nodded.

"So you hear and see things not everyone sees." I replied and he nodded.

"Yes milady." he replied smoothly. I smirked some.

"Are you any good?" I asked. He gave a polite smile.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." he responded. I nodded as he finally stopped at a wooden door and I just looked at it before looking at him.

"I see. I would like to see more of this beautiful place. Is there anyway you can arrange for someone to walk with me?" I asked. He nodded.

"I will send someone." he replied, and I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Lord Varys." I replied, and he raised his head.

"You need not be so formal with me, Lady Isolda." he said, and I nodded.

"As you shall not be so formal with me." I said. Varys bowed his head.

"Some servants will be around shortly with your things, food and water for your bath. Then you can walk around the castle with them and they will show you around as you go." he said. I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you." I replied before separating from him. I looked around the room now. It was not big and glorious like my room and Dorne. There were stone walls that darkened the room with a round bed to my left and a room for washing to my right. In front of the bed was a wide chair and off to the side was a small table for eating. There was even a balcony right across from me. I moved over to it immediately and was met with the sun. It was hot, but different even here. I saw numerous homes below me with tons of people walking about. It was loud down there.

Some Dornish soldiers came with my chests and placed them in the back of the room. Creamy faced women entered with large bowls of hot water they used to fill the pool in the washing room. They had long flowing hair pinned back wearing soft dresses of pink and blue. They glanced at me with curiosity as they did their tasks. Of course I was sure they wondered about me. I was kissed by the sun, dark with wild curls opposite of them. Once the water cooled I removed my dress and just dipped my body right into it. I hummed to myself as I cleaned my body and my hair with a cloth I had brought with me.

They two girls stared at me from the entrance of the room and looked at me bewildered. I tilted my head and turned to them leaning on the pool's edge crossing my arms over it.

"What are your names?" I asked lightly. They both looked at each other asking with their soft eyes who would answer first. The one in the pink dress bowed her head.

"Lyra, milady." she replied. The blue dressed girl repeated her actions.

"Murron." she answered before looking embarrassed. "Milady." I smiled at them and nodded.

"Has food been brought to me?" I asked and they nodded.

"Yes, some meat, wine and vegetables have been brought and are at the table." Murron responded. I nodded. Good I was starving. I walked from the stairs and they both tensed and looked down at the ground as if not to look at my bare sun kissed flesh.

"So let's eat." I replied with a soft purr and walked back into the other room.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Gregor's POV

I was necessary evil, I'd like to think. I got what I wanted because I was the best. I was ruthless when needed, which was often. I did what I had to do for my king. The Lannisters fueled any blood lust I had, and they rewarded me with land and titles. The sun came down hard on me as I stared blankly at the shit smelling man before me. He begged for his life as my sword shot straight through his stomach. My blade was always hungry. With ease, I pulled my sword from him and turned cracking my neck as the next line of prisoners were lined up.

They had chances to defend themselves. But they were false chances, because a chance meant the outcome could play in your favor. With me you always lose. One prisoner rushed me with a sword, raising it high over his head. I took a firm stance and had him on the ground after one punch. I shove my sword into his chest slowly smirking as his body shakes from the overwhelming pain. Blood spews from his mouth and nose. I can't push my sword in anymore, so I slowly turn it. Nothing else mattered to me except the life leaving his eyes. But something does catch my attention.

Joy, pure joy and happiness. Laughter. I remove my sword from the dead man and glance up at the kingdom's wall to see orange ignited by the sun. I blinked swiftly caught off guard by the woman walking with two maidens. She was unlike anything I had ever seen. Dark skin, light eyes and tall. Her hair is blacker than any black thing I had seen and braided over her shoulder. She wears an orange veil over her head. Finally, she starts to look down at the pit, and I feel fire slice across my right arm and I let out a yell of surprise as I look down with a deep stare of hatred at the man who was lucky enough to catch me by surprise. This would also be his undoing and he sees this in my face which causes the fear to grow over his face. I start to make large strides toward him as he drops the sword and drops to his knees cowering in fear and begging for me to be spared. The mountain spares no one.

Isolda's pov

I gasped as the large man splits the smaller prisoner in half with his sword. The sight was so gruesome, I leaned back placing my hand over my chest.

"Who is that man?" I asked looking back at Lyra and Murron. They both looked over the wall with mild fear.

"Gregor Clegane, milady." Murron answered.

"Also known as The Mountain. He's the head of House Clegane. He's very strong and one of the most loyal man of the King." Lyra pointed out. I nodded slowly as they spoke.

"Yes, I can see that." I replied. This man was massive, in weight and height. I noticed the other bodies sprawled out around him, dead and soon to rot. I bet it was easy to kill them. Gregor turned around and forced his sword into the hand of a smaller servant boy. He moved over to a stable where he cupped his hands and splashed the water on his face. Finally, he looked up at the wall and looked directly at me. My body leaned back some as I was not expecting him to look directly at my face. He had hard unreadable eyes. He looked focused and curious of my face as he just stared at me. Was he trying to challenge me in some way?

"Milady, we should continue on our walk." Murron said, her tone sounded mildly worried. It was like staring up at a vicious cobra who was trying to hypnotize you before it struck. I finally leaned away and looked at the girls. They looked terrified and they tried to hide it but was horrible at it. They really feared that man and I could see why. He was massive and I could tell from the dominating look in his eyes that he was a killer. I only nodded thinking it was time to see how Oberyn was fairing.

"Show me your brothels." I replied, and we continued to walk on. We walked down into the city where it was quite a sight. It seems the merchants and people were more beautiful the closer you were to the castle. They were a new definition of peasants. In Sunspear, Doran wanted everyone to flourish or at least make sure they had a home, food and water so they could properly look for a place to work. I was tired and hot already, the food in my stomach already settled. The Lannister maids directed me back to a brothel close to the castle and I noticed the lion sigil on top of it.

"Is this brothel for Lannisters only?" I asked Lyra and she nodded.

"Lannisters, nobles anyone of wealth is allowed here." she said. I could hear laughter coming from an open window above. Oberyn's laughter was always carefree. I looked at Lyra and Murron.

"I shall be fine on my own." I said. The girls curtsied and hurried up the stone path back toward the kingdom. I moved inside leisurely and looked around. Naked men and women moved about the halls following half dressed and naked men all over. A slim, smooth faced blonde boy approached me. I doubt he was a boy, but his features made him look that way.

"Hello. My name is Olyvar. I run this brothel for Petyr Baelish in his absence." he said looking me over before smiling some more. "Orange dress and veils… are you with a Martells?" I only nodded.

"Yes. I am seeking one of your customers." I replied, and he nodded.

"Oberyn Martell." he assumed, and I nodded.

"The very one." I replied. He nodded and turned from me.

"Right this way, although he may be a bit busy at the moment." he said as we I followed him down the hall. We came upon two doors and Olyver just nodded and left me. I heard laughter and gentle moans coming from the room and a part of me felt I should leave him to his privacy.

"I know you are there." I hear Oberyn call. "Do not keep me waiting." Was he talking to me or about someone else? I did not know. I took the chance and opened the door. It smelled of beautiful oils and body odor. The only thing that caught my attention was the large round bed that had a man and a woman in it and between them was my lover. Oberyn was savoring the lips of the woman while the man moved beneath the blankets to taste something else that was more desireable. Oberyn inhaled loudly as he looked down at his crotch.

"This man was blessed with the mouth of the gods." he said his eyes fluttering closed as he pulls the woman's mouth back to his. I rolled my eyes and noticed a table of fruits and decided to help myself. "Mm how was your little tour, lover?" I moved over to the table and plucked some grapes into my mouth.

"Entertaining. I saw the edge of the wall and got to see many different parts of the kingdom that was permitted to me." I said. I heard numerous moans and kissing noises.

"Sounds boring. You should have come here with me." he said.

"It wasn't too bad. I was enjoying my room. The only thing I didn't enough was the prisoners getting mercilessly killed by a giant man." I replied eating a grape again.

"What's the matter?" I heard the whore ask.

"What giant man?" Oberyn asked angrily. There was fumbling behind me and I turned and saw him walking, nude, right to me. I blinked in confusion as I noticed the dark look spreading on his face. For his state of arousal to just die so quickly showed how serious this conversation had become. "What man? Clegane! He's here?" I looked him over.

"You know him?" I asked. He looked at the two whores who stared at us bewildered.

"Get out." he said in a vicious tone, almost threatening. The two gathered their gowns and hurried from the room. He was moving over to his pile of clothes when he suddenly pulled out one of his long knives. My eyes widened at the sudden change in my lover.

"What are you doing?" I asked loudly watching as he pulled his pants on and moved to the door. I grabbed arm. "Oberyn!" He whipped his head at me and frowned.

"Gregor Clegane is the man who killed my sister… raped her and murdered her children." he said, his voice now sounded pained and my eyes widened at his words. His body was shaking violently. It was unlike anything I had ever seen.

"And you think going after him right now, without thinking, is wise? You wouldn't make it out alive!" I said. Not to mention the man was enormous. Oberyn couldn't just attack him blindly. Oberyn growled trying to pull from my hold.

"My poison will kill him faster than my blade!" he hissed. I gripped both his shoulders now standing between himself and the door.

"Get a hold of your emotions or they will be your undoing. You want your chance to kill him, then you need to be in the right mindset." I replied swiftly. He panted angrily and heavily. I could tell he wanted to go out and kill him. But he was sentencing himself to death by looking for Gregor and killing him. But I could not lie to myself, I felt Oberyn would be no match for that large man. He could kill him as fast as he killed his sister. He looked down with dark eyes and I slowly leaned in to him now, pressing my forehead up against his own. His breath was ragged and I could tell he was fighting everything in his power to not push me aside and leave.

He would never hurt me, that's what I knew about him. Finally he leaned into my touch, his forehead nuzzling against my own.

"I have to kill him, Isolda. I have to." he said. I nodded, our breathing soft against each other's lips.

"I know. But there is a time and place. You must not let your emotions be the reason why you don't get to avenge Elia." I said his jaw tightens just a bit before leaning in and pressing a sad and deep kiss to my lips.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Oberyn's body was still tense, his entire body tight and pulsing. No matter how calm he tried to be, he could not calm himself. His blood boiled from the news I had presented him. So I used my skins in massaging to help ease the knots in his body. He tried to fight it for a while before melting into my touches.

"Did he say anything to you… try to bother you?" he asked lowly looking my way.

"Continuing to discuss this will not help you." I said pushing my thumbs into his shoulder blades. I could tell he needed a reason, anything more than the reason he had now, as provocation to go after the large man.

"I want to talk about it." he demanded turning to face me some more. "Did he try and hurt you?" I shook my head immediately.

"No." I replied.

"What happened when you saw him?" he asked right after. I shrugged.

"Nothing. He looked at me as if he had never seen a woman like me… there are not a lot of people in King's Landing that look like me or my father." I explained. He looked away but I knew he was frowning and I gently trailed my finger nails down his body, his body arching some at my touch.

"No beauty in this pig shit of a city compares to your rich, smooth skin." he said running his hands up my arm. We soon lied back together and wrapped ourselves in the blankets of the whore's sheets. "I was in Essos with the Second Sons when I heard about Robert's Rebellion. I knew my sister was in danger and no matter how much I begged the gods to move the waters so the boats would get me back to her faster, I knew it was futile."

Our hands gently played with each other and I moved the tip of my middle finger around his open palm.

"Doran told me what happened and what they did to her… and now I am back in this putrid city with the man who did it and I cannot even touch him." he said bitterly, his body beginning to shake as a frown began to play on his face at the thought of his own words. Without thinking I moved to sit atop of him.

"He is most likely gone now. I know it's hard for you and everything you are feeling, I feel with you. But I don't want to lose you. Your kindness, your power, all of Dorne needs that. I need that." I replied. He looked at me with heavy eyes and he shook his head slowly.

"Power… I have power over the seven kingdoms, I am the most deadly fighter in the entire realm… but I could not save my sister." he said and I sighed gently and leaned over him, resting my body on his chest. Slowly his arms wrap around my back to embrace me and I listened to his steady heartbeat.

"Only vengeance will make you feel better." I concluded.

"Only vengeance…" he replied and I nodded. "But for you, and only this once will I not seek out the monster." I closed my eyes in great relief of this and I nodded. But deep in my mind, I knew his words may not be entirely true.

"I can imagine the reason why we are all here is so Prince Doran can speak to King Robert about peace." I replied. He scoffed some holding me tighter.

"Sadly, yes. Doran is under a lot of pressure to join back with the remaining kingdoms. He will have no choice but to marry one of us to someone related or close to King Robert." he said. I nodded thinking of that.

"It will not be you." I said looking up at him and he shook his head.

"No. My brother knows I will die before ever marrying a Lannister. Maybe he will do it. He is a prince and can rightfully do so. He can still have children." he said. I nodded thinking of his words. I nodded.

"Have you two spoken about the business that is to go one here?" I asked and he sighed some.

"No. I have never been interested in politics if I could help it. My brother was always the serious one where I was the carefree one." he said. And Elia was the naïve and innocent one.

"It's funny. I have always asked my father to let me travel with him, but was always denied for some reason. I could get sick on the voyage, we could be ambushed by pirates or some other catastrophe happen. And yet, he invites to come here with him. It cought me completely by surprise." I said. The thoughts were moving around in my head for a moment thinking now something was weird, off about me being here. Oberyn and I both looked at each other as we were both trying to find the answer in each other's eyes. The hard beat of armor on floor made us alert as the doors opened and men in golden suits entered.

We sat up quickly and Oberyn's hands moved to pull the blanket over my body. I gripped the sheets hard as he moved to grab his knife.

"King Robert wishes both Prince Oberyn and Lady Isolda in the small counsel room with the rest of Prince Doran's party. Immediately." A soldier said. Oberyn and I looked at each other stunned and confused. We grabbed our clothes dressing quickly, Oberyn's eyes watching the soldiers with hard glares. When done, we walked with Lannister guards all around us back up into the large kingdom surrounded by noblemen and servants. The soldiers led us into a small room surrounded with Dornishmen and King Robert and Queen Cersei herself. I swallowed some as all eyes were on us. Prince Doran sat one side of the large round table with my father and a few soldiers behind him.

"Finally. How nice of you to join us, Prince Oberyn. Sit. Both of you." King Robert demanded after we gave our respective bows to him. I was very confused as to why I was here. This was obviously an important matter. Oberyn was the prince's brother, maybe he needed to bear witness to something. I looked at father who didn't even look at me. He just kept his eyes ahead not even bothering to acknowledge me. This was very strange and almost fearful to me. We both took the seats on either side of Doran. He looked at me with a warm smile opening his hand to me, a kind gesture that you never deny. I smiled warmly back at him and took his hand. Oberyn wasn't upset by the gesture, his eyes probig the king and queen.

"Alright. Let's get this over with," King Robert demanded. "We need Dorn's alliance once more and it's high time they rejoined and made the seven kingdoms whole again." Prince Doran nodded looking at him with a stern stare.

"Yes… even after the events that led to my sister's death and the lack of justice, I have decided to put that horrible past behind me." he said. Oberyn looked at him swiftly, eyes confused and betrayed already. I glanced at Queen Cersei. She had scary eyes, eyes that were vicious like a snake itself. I hope to never have to talk to her.

"Good. War is a horrible thing for both the innocent and enemies alike." Robert said. I just looked around some noticing Doran's hand on me tightened some.

"As our custom, we form our alliances through marriage." he replied. King Robert nodded.

"Yes. And we've agreed it will be from a loyal house of our choosing, to one of your Martell family members." King Robert told. Doran nodded and I watched as he began to look at me and I looked at him a bit worried and confused. I looked at the King now who was just looking down at me lazily. Why were they looking at me like this? What was going on? Clearly they did not mean me in anyway. I looked back at my father, as I could see Oberyn watching with wide eyes.

"Father?" I asked and he just looked straight ahead as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Her mother was a Martell relative. By our laws she is a Martell." he finally said and my eyes popped as the news was just presented to me.

"Father!" I snapped wanting to standing, but Doran held my hand close to him so I couldn't move. Father would not even look at me. Was there pain in his eyes, because if there was I could not see it. Oberyn leaned into his brother.

"What are you planning?" he whispered harshly. Doran looked at King Robert.

"She has noble blood in her therefore our alliance will combine through her. Have you discussed who she will marry?" he asked. Queen Cersei smiled almost wickedly now.

"She will marry the head of our most loyal house, someone who will protect her with his brute strength," she said lightly and proudly. Oberyn and I looked at her in unison with mixed emotions. All the while there was a harsh marching noise approaching from the hall to the right of the King and Queen. This wasn't happening. Whatever was going to happen, wasn't happening. "Ser Gregor Clegane of House Clegane."

The marching grew louder and closer before finally the mountain of a man was standing right in the way of the hallway and my eyes just widened as my world was dropping over me. The King stood up.

"Then it's done. We will discuss wedding arrangements." he announced as if his word was law. The king and queen left, but not before Cersei could smirk ay Oberyn's anger. I looked at Oberyn to see his body jump from his chair, but he's immediately grabbed by numerous guards. They know him well enough to hold him down while they remove his weapons.

Gregor just looked at him as if he were nothing, eyes dead as he finally looked at me. I felt a surge of fear erupt inside me as his stare intensified on me. Oberyn was starting to fight his way through his guards before my father landed a solid punch to his chin knocking him completely out. I covered my mouth with my hand and gasped some as he is carried away. I looked at Prince Doran before finally looking at my father. So this is why he let me sail with him. Because he knew I may not be returning with him.


	8. Chapter 8

8

I was forcefully escorted back to my room by two dornish guards. I struggled the entire time, but their grip on me was harsh and I couldn't escape. As soon as we were back in my room I was pushed inside. I stumbled but regained my form quickly as I looked back at them.

"I want to see my father, immediately!" I demanded but instead they closed the door, a quick _schlink _noise alerting me that they had locked me in. I rushed back over to the door and banged on it. "Let me out!" My attempts were futile, and I backed away from the door immediately looking around at the room in a daze. This was a dream. Some horrible dream. My body shook, and I felt overwhelmed with emotions. First, my mother. I was always led to believe she was just another nobleman's daughter who took joys in the pits and swimming in the water gardens. But she was more than that. She was a Martell. Of what family I did not know, but it must be of one of the higher families if it meant I could be married off.

I groaned out loud at the thought. Married off. That is what just happened. I was being married off to a knight, not just any knight, a brute and monster who murdered Elia Martell, raped her and murdered her children.

I could only imagine the pain Oberyn must be feeling. To not only see the man who killed your beloved family, but to also know your friend is to be married to that monster. His world must be crumbling more than mine was. I heard the door clinking and I turned as it was opening and my father stepping in. I threw myself at him, pumbling his chest with my small fists.

"TELL ME IT'S A LIE! IT'S NOT TRUE THAT YOU ARE NOT DOING THIS TO ME!" I screamed. My fists barely did anything as he quickly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him as I sobbed. "Have I angered you that much that you sell me to our enemies." He shushed me quickly.

"Be silent, my child. You have done nothing wrong. You are a lady of Dorne and your duties are to our prince and its kingdom. You know this." he said. I leaned back slowly looking up at him, my face wet, and anger in my eyes as I leaned back from him.

"My duties… why are they my duties alone!" I snapped.

"Because you denied, Prince Doran's proposal to Prince Oberyn. Had you agreed, you would have been in Sunspear swimming with your handmaidens and basking in the sun." he exclaimed, and I shook my head confused by his words.

"What?" I asked. His form was straight, and he nodded.

"What you heard earlier was true. Your mother was from a distant Martell family. You are in no relation to either princes. If you had married Prince Oberyn then you both would have been in line to ascend to the throne when Prince Doran passes. But you denied his offer and so the prince decided to choose you as the Martell to marry a chosen man from King's Landing to unite our families and bring in new alliances." he explained. I scoffed hysterically and looked away.

"New alliances." I said not believing anything he said. I shook my head. "Why did Prince Doran not tell me this?" My father's eyes hardened.

"The prince is not obligated to explain his plans to you." he stated. I hated to admit it, but he was right. Prince Doran and I had no relationship other than our family ties. And he is the Prince of all Dorne and I was his servant just like my father and all the other nobles in our homeland. I shook my head.

"It's not fair. It's not right!" I said.

"It is not up for you to decide what is fair and what is right. You will do as you are commanded by our prince. And it will not be soon. King Robert and Prince Doran have agreed that you will both marry in a years' time. During this year you will travel from Dorne to King's Landing and his lands where you both will spend some time getting to know each other in the meantime it will also be the start of our alliance. You are very lucky to have that large amount of time. King Robert wanted you to be married in a matter of days, but Prince Doran demanded one year or no alliance." he said. Oh I should thank the gods for the prince giving me this time. I crossed my arms some and turned from my father, walking over to the window and looking out into the kingdom. The place I was once curious about was not utterly dreadful. There was no familiarity here, even as a newcomer. Dorne had life in it and this place was filled with necessity.

"And I assume you're in agreement with all of this." I assumed. There was a brief silence.

"I was the first to object to the proposal. If that creature could kill a Martell princess and get away with it he could kill _you_, a Martell lady, and get away with it." he explained. I winced at his words and looked back at him, feeling relief that he spoke for me.

"You really objected?" I asked and he moved over to me.

"Of course, I did. You are my daughter, my only child. I would never agree to willingly give you to someone who has killed countless of our own. But of course, I was outnumbered by the counsel. Prince Doran is one of my closest friends and he did not fully agree either, but this is where we are." he said placing his hand on my cheek. I felt myself becoming emotional again as I shook my head and leaned in to him. His arms embraced me quickly and I just cried silently.

"Do I get to leave home with you and the rest of our countrymen?" I asked.

"Yes you do. But you will be sent back a few days after your return." he said. I shut my eyes hard still trying to wake up from this nightmare. Maybe I'd see Oberyn lying on my breasts, snoring lightly as he was in deep sleep. I'd rub his head gently happy to have him close.

Normal POV

Oberyn was not used to being confined or being told where he could and couldn't go. But at this very moment, he was just standing before his window in his quarters, eyes wild as he looked upon the city wishing a fire would break out and devour it whole. His mind was racing and his fists were tight and hard, shaking quickly. Isolda… Gregor Clegane… marriage… combining… one… rape…. Children…Elia… rape…murder…children. He had thrown and broken enough plates and cups. How could his brother do this? Give his lover to the Lannisters- to the very murderer who murdered their sister, raped their sister and killed her children. He could see Isolda crying on the bed while that beast mounts her and takes her over and over, bruising her body and forcing his rancid seed inside her, impregnating her with his mountain children? He heard the door open and knew who was coming in.

"I know you're upset." Doran replied, but Oberyn's body whipped around like a snake, his fist connecting with Doran's face. He made an 'oof' noise and stumbled back and over a chair.

"You sold our friend to the same monster who murdered our sister and niece and nephew! Upset is not even close." he hissed angrily. Doran fumbled to get up, wiping the side of his mouth as he tasted blood in his cheeks. Oberyn was the only one ever allowed to strike him.

"I do not like the proposal either, but it was a voting decision in the counsel. What happened was politics, something that was never in your area of expertise. You are just upset, Isolda was the Martell elected." he said. Oberyn shook his head pacing around the room.

"I would be upset if any dornish maiden had to be subjected to that abomination!" he asked pointing at the door. "How do we even know she is truly a Martell?" Doran raised his hands.

"Because I knew her mother. She is from a distant line of Martells who do not live in Sunspear. Isolda will be just fine." he said and Oberyn glared heavily at his brother stepping even closer to his brother.

"Do you not remember the rumors… the whispers of what Gregor Clegane did to our sister after he murdered her… he tore her in half. And you think this will not befall on Isolda! I will not let you do this, I will not allow you to send her to her death." he explained stepping up to Doran who just frowned as he stared at his little brother.

"Do not speak to me as if I do not know... All our lives, you have done what you wanted. You fucked who you wanted, you killed in the fighting pits with your spears and your poisons. Well now, this is my field and my words and commands are my spears and my poisons. You have no control over this. What I do as prince you could not even handle in a month. You don't like my decision then you find another Martell maiden to marry off, but do not mistake my commands… A Martell will be marrying Ser Gregor Clegane." he said, his eyes dark and filled with authority before turning and leaving the room. Oberyn watched him still filled with disbelief.

"Spears and poisons." he said lightly looking off in the distance in thought of his words before turning to move toward his trunk and looking for a certain vile.


	9. Chapter 9

9

My eyes were dried from crying and soon I felt I was floating away. I needed water and I drank as much as I could before just sitting on the end of my bed thinking of this horrible deal, horrible proposal. How could I escape this? There was no way I could speak to King Robert. I didn't know him and he would have no reason to listen to me. It was like I was in a dream, a very bad dream that I could never awake from. There was a light knock on the door and I didn't even respond. I was sure it was my father and I didn't want to speak to him at the moment. But if it were Prince Doran I could not deny him entry.

"Come." I said just loud enough for anyone to hear me on the other end of the door. It slowly opened and I glanced up to see a face that brought even more sadness to me. I whimpered and stood up swiftly running over to Oberyn after he closed the door. He embraced me hard and I just held him close.

"Tell me this is not true." I whispered as I melted into his chest.

"It would bring me nothing but joy to tell you this my love. But sadly, this is a nightmare we are both stuck in." he said and pulled back to look down at me. The pain in his eyes resembled my own and I just whimpered some as I pulled back and turned from him.

"Gregor Clegane… a monster in disguise of a soldier." I said walking around in the room.

"He cannot hurt you. He will not." Oberyn stated and I turned to him sharply.

"You cannot promise this, you cannot promise me anything!" I said loudly and he approached me.

"If he does hurt you, then that will break the treaty between Dorne and Kings Landing. I know Robert Baratheon will keep his dog under control." he said and I scowled and looked away.

"Of course. And while he behaves he will be permitted to mount me and do what he wishes in the meantime." I said and a heavy frown played across his face.

"I will not allow him to put a child inside you." he said bitterly before reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a small white vile. I knew what it was. Elm's wood, a serum that stops fertility. "If you drink this then you will not have his children." I looked at it now thinking it should have brought me relief, but instead it brought me more anger.

"Drinking this could have horrible effects not just stopping my fertility." I said turning from him. I felt him grab my arm and turn me back to him. "Then take the strangler or tears of lys."

"Oberyn stop it!" I demanded ripping my arm from his hold and he looked at me stunned, almost confused at how I could refuse the thoughts of poisoning my betrothed. I shook my head. "I know you are hurting far more than I. But speaking like this, is dangerous. We are surrounded by spies and this could be seen as some sort of plot."

"It is a plot." he stated and I shook my head feeling as though there was nothing to be said or done about what has happened.

"I am a lady of Dorne, a servant of Sunspear and Prince Doran. I don't have a choice." I said weakly and he winced and shook his head.

"I won't accept this." he said and I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter if you accept this or not… it doesn't matter if I accept this or not. In a year's time I will be married off to him. But at least I have a year to spend time with my loved ones until it I can longer come back." I said weakly and with each word spoken, I could see his eyes glazing over with pain and sadness. He walked up to me and grabbed my face pulling me into him, our lips smashing against each other. As usual I feel completely dominated by the mere feel of his lips and I gently hold on to his wrists as I respond.

"I will not stop until I find a way to get you out of this. Doran says if another Martell can take your place then he will consider marrying them to The Mountain." he said heatedly against my lips and I winced.

"What dornishman would give their daughter willingly to a man from King's Landing, let alone to Clegane?" I said and he gave a shuddered breath.

"I will find a way." he said and I shook my head. To give one our maidens to this man would be a fate worse than death.

"You cannot sacrifice them to such a fate." I said softly. I watched as tears streamed down his face as he shook his head at me. I had never seen him cry before. I have only imagined him crying over Elia's death.

"I will not let my brother sacrifice you to such a fate." he said. I felt my eyes watering now as I looked down taking his hands in mine and bringing them to my lips and gently pressing my lips to his knuckles. There was nothing else to say about it. This was not about me or him. It's about forming alliances for Dorne. I was chosen for this and so I could not and would not let Doran down.

"It has been decided. There is nothing else to say about it." I said finally looking up at him. He just stared with pained eyes. There was another knock on the door and it opened to Murron. She remained in the doorway.

"Milady, I have been instructed to… bring you to Sir Clegane." she said carefully and Oberyn's eyes were filled with rage at the sentence and I held his arms hard keeping his body from moving from mine. I was sure he would want to come along as well so he could most likely kill Gregor.

"I will be allowed to leave with you all. Do nothing that will cause me to have to stay here permanently." I said swiftly and he just frowned at the girl before looking at me and I could tell he was fighting his instincts still but he nodded and I did the same and turned and moved over to the door and followed Murron into the hall. I was not properly dressed to the standards of the people here. I was in my panties and under garment that wrapped around my chest with a silk robe that sparkled in the sunlight. My hair was not braided or pinned up, but down letting my curls flow heavily. Murron was trying her hardest not to glance back. Soldiers and noblemen and women stared at me as I passed them, whispering harshly as they passed.

But I did not care. I did not care what any of them thought of me. I would dress comfortably as I would if I was in my own homeland. As we walked a small boy ran across the hall wielding a wooden sword. He was laughing and poking at Murron and I. Murron quickly bowed her head and I did so as well. Soon the boy ran off laughing wickedly almost. I looked at Murron and she cleared her throat.

"That is Prince Joffrey." she replied and kept walking. She didn't seem too happy the boy came around. I had almost forgotten the king and queen had a child. Now I winced with disdain. To think I'd have to give The Mountain children. I shivered at the thought. I wondered how people here in King's Landing courted each other. I guess the common folk had the time to talk and get to know each other before deciding if they wanted to marry. In Dorne when there were arranged marriages for the common people, the two were allowed to talk and get to know each other. Even though outcome would still be marriage, they at least got to spend time together and know one another. For royalty the two had a few days to know each other. But here, it would be one day of meeting and then that was it.

Maybe I should count myself lucky that I get a year to know him. As we exited through a hall, I could see a small garden coming into view and I squinted as the sun hit my face. There were soldiers against the wall and I took note of the small venue we were at. Flowers bloomed all over even close to the ground that led to a fountain. Murron led me over to it and then turned to her right down another side of the area and I immediately saw the large man at the end of the garden. He was in large grey robes and his back was to me at the moment. I was growing more fearful as we grew closer to him. What was I to say, what was I to do? Murron finally stopped and curtsied.

"Lady Isolda Hotah of Sunspear." she announced before turning and quickly speeding away. The large man finally turned and I now had a full view of him. How his arms and legs fit into his clothing were beyond me. His eyes were hard as he looked down at me. That gaze alone scared me and at the moment I wish I wasn't in his sights right now. My stomach was forming knots as he approached, but he didn't past the small table that had bread and cheese on it. That's a bad joke if it was meant for us. I guess it was expected for me to meet him the rest of the way. I took small steps toward him, watching as he eyes took in my form. Now I felt like a complete fool to not be so dressed. Once I was close enough I gave a respectful bow.

"Sir Clegane." I said softly, my voice dry and cracking now. I looked at his boots. His feet were huge. I watched them turn and move around me. I expected he was just going to walk away, but I listened to the sound his feet made as the circled around me. I lifted my head just a bit watching as he circled me a few times. I felt his fingers in my hair feeling them. I felt his hand move across my bottom lightly. His palm was hard and strong. I guess he was making sure I was suitable. I wondered what would happen if he didn't like me. He only circled me once before he stop right in front of me, closer than he was before. I let in a exhale as I felt his hand grip my chin. Even his fingers were as firm as steel. He made me look up at him and I just stared at him for a moment as he continued t look over my face.

"Never betray me and this marriage may work." he said with command I felt my body shivering at his words. He released me and walked around me now and I just remained in place as he left me standing there. I let out a few even breaths finally feeling relief that he was no longer so close to me. I closed my eyes and looked down wondering what all his definitions of betrayal could have been. Was he a man of many words? Probably not. Would I be walking sharp swords? Absolutely.


End file.
